Desire Leaves Us Heartbroken
by Anieshwa
Summary: A story that will be nothing but a series of Jane and Maura fluffly oneshots/songfics. Please read and review I hope you likkkkkeeeee!
1. Just The Way You Are

**Disclaimer: So normally I have these really silly awesome, funny disclaimers, but sorry this one needs to be all business. I've never written a story where it was defined as a yao or yuri, so I really want to make sure I do this right. I have absolutely ZERO experience in the department of anything other than hetero-based fanfictions and I don't want to mess up. I really like Rizzoli and Isles and it is with this loooove for the show that I have decided to write a Jane and Maura story. So as this is my first yuri/yao, pleaaaaaaaase don't bite my freaking head off just because I really think they'd be cute together... Thanks, and I promise next chapter/story and the funny disclaimers are back.**

**JPOV:**

"Maura you look beautiful. I promise, you look amazing as always, why are we going through this. You could wear a potato sack and look gorgeous." I said gently touching the blonde's cheek with my hand. She relaxed into my hand as a sigh of both contentment and defeat passed through her beautiful lips.

"We're going through this because one: you're biased, and two: because I don't want to go to this fundraiser looking like an ignorant fool who wouldn't know fashion if it nailed them between their eyes. Please humor me?" she explained softly batting her eyelashes at the end of her statement. I mentally groaned as she did so knowing that she could ask me to murder someone for her and even though I knew it was wrong, I'd do it in a heartbeat if she bat those eyelashes at me.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I leaned in and gently placed my lips on hers as she sucked in a breath at the contact. Soon our lips were connected in a gentle, yet desperate kiss. We pulled back only when the need for oxygen became to much and even then it was almost impossible to do.

"Maura, I love you. If you'd let I would kiss your lips all f.."

"Jane language." Maura interrupted.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Anyways I would kiss them all freaking day. I love your laugh even though you hate it, and Maura if it's perfection you're looking for here then stop, and stay the way you are. You needn't change a thing. I know you won't believe me, but it's the truth. And if you bother asking me if you look okay one more time you know I'll say that you look amazing." I said as I silenced her attempt at protesting with a gentle kiss on her lips.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_Id never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

"Jane..." Maura started, but I silenced her by placing another kiss upon her lips. She let go of her argument and kissed me back.

"I love you." she sighed as we stopped to take in more oxygen.

"I love you too. " I replied kissing the top of her head.

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_


	2. Mad

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: La, la, la, la, laaaaa!**

**Bonnie: Uhm uhm, cough cough...**

**Me: Sorry, I was humming the tune to the new song for this chapter of: DESIRE LEAVES US HEARTBROKENNNNN!**

**Bonnie:Ohhhhh so new Rizzoli and Isles chapter...Geez why couldn't you just say that ya spazz?**

**Me:-sticks out tongue-**

**Bonnie: Real mature Aniesa real mature. Anyways you know the deal she owns nothing,but her ideas.**

**MPOV:**

I stood and sobbed as she yelled at me. I couldn't even remember what had really started this line of fighting. "She said she was working late, but when you called to speak with her Korsak said she had left hours ago." the voice inside my mind said. And of course that was it, I had called the office to speak with her as she had said that was where she'd be. Then Korsak had answered her phone. And told me that Jane had left thirty minutes after I had, and that that'd been hours ago. So I sat on the couch and sttempted to read whil I waited for her, but of course that was impossible because I only wanted to know why she'd lied.

The moment she walked in the door I was on my feet with my arms crossed and tears brimming my eyes.

_FLASHBACK: "How'd it go at the office?" I asked bitterly as the tears threatened to spill over. She had answered with a 'fine' and then turned to hang her coat in the closet at the intrance to my living room._

_"I know you weren't there Jane. I called and Korsak said you had left hours ago, right after I did in fact. So where were you? Where could you have possibly gone that required you to lie to me?" I asked my voice shaking with the hurt filled tears now sliding slowly down my face._

_"Maura..." Jane said in that slightly fearful tone she had. The tone that warned not to tread this subject any further and even though I knew that I should listen to that tone and stop i couldn't. The hurt that filled my chest was overwhelming and it was certainly controlling my brain at the moment._

_"Don't Maura me. You lied Jane. You lied to me, and I deserve to know why. I deserve that much don't I?" I asked as the tears flowed more freely. I longed for things to go back to the way they used to be, back when we first got together, and the onyl thing either one of us cared about was each other. There were no lies no anything only each other, and I missed that. I missed her coming home after work and not at -I glanced over at the alarm clock- three in the morning._

_"Maura what the hell do you want? I can't do this, I'm tired and you don't deserve anything, not from me or anyone else!" Jane yelled as I sobbed even more._

_"W-why do you alw-ways do this? I l-love you Jane! I don't want anything to hurt you, but you hurt me so much!" I yelled back as the tears poured down my face._

_"I... UGH! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT! I can't even look at you right now!"She yelled angrily... END FLASHBACK_

I just looked, as I sobbed, at what used to be the most important thing in my life, but now she looked at me with an expression that made me want to go drown myself.

_She's starin' at me_

_I'm sittin', wonderin' what she's thinkin'_

_Mmmmmm_

_Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_

_Ohhh_

_And now is i'm yellin' over her, she's yellin' over me_

_All that that means_

_is neither of us is listening_

_[and what's even worse]_

_that we don't even remember why were fighting._

_So both of us are mad for..._

_(HOOK)_

_Nothin' [fighting for]_

_Nothin' [crying for]_

_Nothin' [whooaaa]_

_But we wont let it go for nothin'_

_[no not for]_

_Nothin'_

_This should be nothin' to a love like what we got_

_Ohhh baby..._

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_but baby, can we make up now_

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_[can't sleep through the pain]._

_(CHORUS)_

_Girl, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_No, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_Ohhh no no no..._

"I still love you! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? I have never cheated on awnyone especially not you, can you say that to me?" I asked in a whispering sob as I grabbed my purse and keys and left the house in a sobbing mess. I knew that only place had to go was hours away, but I didn't have any choice because the ony friends I really had were friends of Jane's and I knew that more likely than not they'd tell her where I was.

"Unless Frankie's wife might help me." I thought hopefully. They were only about thirty minutes as apposed to the 4 hour and 10 minute flight I'd have to take to get to J.J. in Norfolk. Not that I still won't be forced to resort to the 4 hours on the plane, but I preferred to stay in state until it was a decen hour both here and there. So drove to Frankie's house already asking for forgiveness for having to wake him up.

The moment I arrived in the younger Rizzoli's driveway, I cut the engine on my car and ran to the door I knocked carefully measuring how hard to hit the door, and soon the porch light was shining in my eyes. I blinked at the brightness, and tried to stop my tears, but it was in vain. Frankie and his wife Melody, answered the door sleepily, their faces soon contorting to concern as they took in the tears on my face.

Melody grabbed my arm and yanked me into the house as Frankie shut the door. She took me into the kitchen where she immediately put the kettle full of water onto the stove.

"Now," she said turning to look at me, "what happened to you?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Frankie stood in the doorway to the kitchen for whatever reason, and was also staring at me with those same chocolatey brown eyes fixed into the same examining expression Jane used at a crime scene. I fidgeted a bit as I quickly looked away form his expression.

"It's a long, story, I didn't want to wake you guys up, but I need somewhere to stay tonight, I'm sorry." I said hoping they wouldn't make me relive the fight with Jane. The less Frankie knew about why I was here the less likely he was to call his sister. I looked up at him hesitantly, and Melody caught on and told him to go back to bed that we'd have some coffee and then we'd also retire for the night. He yawned his consent before trudging up the stairs.

"Now, tell me what happened. It's obviously enough to bring you here against your better judgement, because it's clear that whatever happened you don't want Frankie to know, so spill." she said as she crossed her arms yet again.

_And it gets me upset, girl_

_when your constantly accusing._

_[askin' questions like you've already known]_

_We're fighting this war, baby_

_when both of us are losing._

_[This ain't the way that love is supposed to go]._

_Whoahhhh..._

_[what happened to workin' it out]_

_We've fall into this place_

_where you ain't backin' down and i ain't backin' down_

_so what the hell do we do now..._

_It's all for.._

_(HOOK)_

_Nothin' [fighting for]_

_Nothin' [crying for]_

_Nothin' [whooaaa]_

_but we won't let it go for_

_nothin'..._

_[no not for]_

_Nothin'_

_This should be nothin' to a love like what we got_

_Ohhh baby..._

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_but baby, can we make up now_

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_[can't sleep through the pain]._

_(CHORUS)_

_Girl, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_No, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_Ohhh no no no..._

_(BRIDGE)_

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_

_[perfect, perfect, ohh ohh]_

_and just how good it's gonna be_

_we can fuss and we can fight long as everythings allright between us..._

_before we go to sleep._

_Baby, we're gonna be happy._

_Baby I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_but baby, can we make up now_

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain_

_[can't sleep through the pain]._

_(CHORUS)_

_Girl, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_No, i don't wanna go to bed_

_[mad at you]_

_And i don't want you to go to bed_

_[mad at me]_

_Ohhh no no no..._

I had calmed the sobs into nothing but silent tears running down my face, but as I started trying to explain, I broke into sobs again. As I sobbed and choked on tears I explained everything about Jane working late, and my phone call to the office only to have Korsak tell me she'd left hours before; right after I'd left. Then I told her about the fight and about Jane telling me I didn't deserve anything from anyone.

By the end of my admissions, I was almost incoherent and she genty rubbed my back as I cried. Soon there was another knock at the door, and I froze; afraid that I already knew who it was knocking on their front door. I loooked up at Melody, who just sighed as she walked to the door. I went to the doorway of the kitchen and leaned my head out to look at the front door as Melody silently opened it. The porch light shone on Jane as she talked quietly, but waving her arms frantically as she explained her reasons for being here to Melody. "Quietly, so as not to wake Frankie." I thought dryly.

But in the split second my mind had wondered from the front door had convinced a reluctant Melody to allow her access to the house._ "And me." _I thought moving away from the doorway and deeper into the kitchen. My attempts failed though because Melody pointed to the kitchen and Jane ran through the door. I tried to run, but Melody blocked the only other exit.

"Maura listen to me." Jane started, but was interrupted by my saying "Why should I? I tried earlier and you just yelled and told me I didn't deserve anything from anyone!" I whispered angrily as tears ran down my face in angry swells.

"I know, and I am sorry. That was mean and wrong and I was a b.."

"Jane language."

"I was a I am so so so sorry. Just please let me explain." she said throwing a desperate look at Melody who nodded.

"Everything? Even why you lied to me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, everything. I swear. Just sit down, please." she said in a desperate voice. I complied and sat gently on the bar stool behind me.

"I never wanted to lie to you Maura, but I had to go do something, and you couldn't find out until it was time. I never meant for you to find out that I wasn't at work form Korsak, and I am so sorry. And I never should've yelled at you, but I had just been in a fight and I was so exhausted that I just couldn't take it, and you never should have had to leave your own house. I am sorry Maura, and then I was watching the news and there was a car crash and it was your car. Down to the color and everything Maura, and I freaked. I was terrified that it had been you and that you were dead because of a stupid fight, and I tried to call you but you didn't answer and then I hoped to God that you were here because if you weren't I don't know if I'd ever have found you. Please forgive me Maura." she said in a rush as she put her hands on the sides of my arms.

"But where were you Jane? I was so mad, and sad, and hurt when Korsak said that you were gone. I didn't know if you'd been hurt, or if you'd purposefully lied to me, or what and I just sat and stared at the book I was trying to read, my mind flashing and seeing you with other people, instead of me. And even though you've told me before that you love me I just trusted the images flashing through my head, that you'd found someone better than me..." I said quietly still crying.

"I was hoping to do this a little um more romantically, but you have to see that this is all a HUGE misunderstanding." she said as she slid onto one of her knees in front of me.

"Maura, I love you. I mean I can honestly say this to you without feeling like I need to say it just because you said it to me. For once in my life I was the first person in a relationship to say it, and I wouldn't have it any other way because I know that with you it's true. And I was gone because for the past few months I have been trying to get a jewler to fix my grandmother's old engagement ring that my parents gave to me. I've been trying to get it fixed so that I could get down on one knee as I am right now and say this: Maura, I love you. And I don't ever want you to kiss or hold hands with or touch another person so long as I am alive. And I don't want to do any of those things to anyone but you, so will you Maura Eos Isles marry me?" she said as I shook my head yes.

She jumped up and put the ring on my finger before pulling me in for a heated kiss.

"I love you" she said placing her forehead on mine.

"As I love you." I whispered back.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Maura's middle name Eos, is the Greek Goddess of dawn and hope. I thought that it was sort of cute if that were Maura's middle name... So Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE SOOON!**


	3. Lullabies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jane or Maura and I don't own the lyrics. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MPOV:**

I walked down my street in the snow slowly. I was so mad that I had taken a ride with Jane today instead of driving myself. If I had driven myself to work I wouldn't be walking home. Sure I could've taken a cab, but they aren't sanitary and if we're being honest I didn't have very much cash with me; just my bank card and checks.

I sighed as I thought about the fight we had just had.

**XXXXXXXXXXX 2 HOURS EARLIER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jane why won't you just tell your parents we're dating? I am sick of sneaking around Boston because your parents might see us. Your brother knows so why can't they know?" I ask tears welling up as Jane has cancelled another date because her mother wanted her over for dinner.

"Maura can we please not talk about this right now?" Jane said sighing as she tried to walk out of the morgue.

"Then when Jane? This happens almost everytime we have a date. I can't take you cancelling on me again!" I yell tears falling down my face as I look at her. She turns to face me and her eyes soften for a moment but it doesn't last.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." she says as she turns back around.

Later she comes to the lobby where I stand talking to Frankie. Our eyes meet and I end the conversation with Frankie and walk out the front doors.

"Dang sis what'd you do to tick her off? And uh why _would_ you tick her off, because you have got yourself a catch." Frankie says to Jane behind me.

"Frankie, shut up and stop hitting on my girlfriend." Jane replies as she runs after me.

I keep walking and start towards the direction of my house. I hear footsteps behind me and before long Jane is next to me. I silently hate myself for being so short and not being able to out walk her.

"Maura, where are you going? You rode with me to work and my car is across the street." she says walking beside me.

"I'm walking home. I don't want to make you late to your dinner with your parents so I'm walking." I say shivering as cold air sinks through my coat. She sighs and puts her coat around my shoulders.

"What about a cab?" she asks as she walks in nothing but her long sleeve shirt and doesn't even seen to notice how cold it is.

"I don't have enough cash with me so I'm walking." I say quickening my pace.

"Maura let me run you home, or at least let me pay for a cab to get you home." Jane says desperately.

"No. You should leave before you're late and get chewed out by your mom." I say as she sighs again, before leaving without her jacket.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sigh as I cut through my back yard and go through my back door.

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'll see you in my dreams_

_Waiting to say, "I miss you, I'm so sorry"_

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around_

_It's like a piece of me is missing_

_I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?_

_Don't you realize you showed this family a world of pain?_

_Can't you see this could have been a happy ending we let go?_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I'll see you in my dreams_

_Waiting to say, "I miss you, I'm so sorry"_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

I continue walking through my house before I realize that my living room light is on. I try not to panic I as round the corner to see who had broken into my house. As I enter my living room I look around trying to see who the intruder is, but I'm scared to death when Jane comes from beside me.

"Maura? Are you ok?" she asked putting her hands on the sides of my arms.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked gasping for breath.

"I came here to say I'm sorry. And you're right, I'm being ridiculous. I came here to ask you if you would like to go to my parents with me for dinner?" she said a smile sperading across her face as tears build up in my eyes.

"I would love to." I replied before she crashed her lips into mine.

**Sing me to sleep**

**Sing me to sleep**

**Sing me to sleep**

**(You've taken so much with you)**

**I'll see you in my dreams**

**(But why you left the worst with me?)**

**Waiting to say, "I miss you, I'm so sorry**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry"**


	4. Clarity

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Gosh I have taken forever to update this story.**

**Jessica: I'll say. You'd think you were part snail with the way you have been neglecting your fanfictions.**

**Me: Hey! No fair. I've been very busy with school. And what about you? We haven't written on our Harry Potter story in AGES. Whose fault is that?**

**Jessica: Oh shut up and get on with your story, you loon.**

**Me: Some friend. Where's the love?  
Jessica: You know I love you. Anyways, Aniesa does not own Rizzoli and Isles, nor does she own the lyrics she will be using. **

**MPOV:**

I hated who I had become. I had become what I had always laughed about. Those women who needed the person in their relationship in order to function had been a source of humor for me. Now they served as a mirror. _I _had become one of those women.

I didn't want to be anywhere without Jane. It was like she had literally become a part of me. I now felt jealous when she paid attention to other girls. I knew that Jane loved me, she had proved that to me over and over; the problem was that I knew how little I was worth. My entire life I had been abandoned, neglected. I knew that if someone better came along, I could never blame Jane if she ever decided to leave me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX TIME LAPSE xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I loved her so much.

I loved spending time with her. I didn't even mind giving up my activities for hers, as long as we were together.

I love her, so why is she pushing me away?

She took me to the symphony today. I had forgotten how beautiful classical music is. Why did I stop listening?

Jane took me to the art museum today. I used to love the museum. When did that change? I used to go once a week. Why did I stop?

Jane asked me what I thought we should do today…. When was the last time I chose our activity? When did I let her become the decision-maker? Why am I so dependent on her? When did I stop being… Maura?

Who am I?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX A WEEK LATER xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I had heard the things that people were saying: that Jane was no good for me, that I could do so much better. It wasn't true. Not a word of it was true. Jane was so out of my league I had a hard time letting her out of my sight. She was a piece of me. Though I wished I didn't need her, I knew that I did.

I kept fighting my feelings for her; her feelings for me. I had no reason for why I did it, I just…. Couldn't stop.

We'd been dating for a few months when the talk at the station had started. I didn't know if Jane knew what they were saying but what I heard broke my heart. The others, they just didn't understand. They said that our relationship was a tragedy, or rather my lack of availability was a tragedy, and that it was insanity. To think they had wanted to try to convince me to get into their beds and I turned out to be in love Jane.

The words stung. Perhaps they were right. Maybe this relationship was wrong. Heck, maybe it was even a little crazy. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought and I knew I had to _leave. _

I ran from the coffee shop. I hailed a cab and went home. To _my _home. I hadn't been here in what felt like ages. I had been staying with Jane at her apartment for months. I needed a few moments of piece. I needed some type of clarity. But there was no piece in my house, no hidden answers telling me how to fix everything; just _silence. _I sat in the middle of the floor in the living room, trying to meditate.

That was how Jane found me a few hours later. She cautiously stepped into the living room and sat in front of me. "Maur? Sweetheart is everything okay?" I looked into her eyes, so full of concern, trying to assess the damage. "Maura, are you hurt?" That question made me jerk a little.

"I…. I'm not hurt… It's just… I heard… I heard what they said….. Does everyone… Does everyone think that?" I whispered as the tears began to fall. She instantly pulled me into her lap, arms wrapped around me as she tried to soothe me.

"Shh… It's okay. Do they think what, baby?" she asked as gently as she could.

The tears only increased in intensity. "Do they all think…. Think that we…. Is this relationship crazy? Are they… Are they r-right? Are we…. A trag-traged…." I broke off into sobs, unable to finish.

Her arms tightened around me and I could feel her stiffen at my words. "Maura, look at me." She pulled back and waited until I looked up into her eyes. "Do _not _listen to what those idiots say Maura. Do you hear me? They don't understand us. They don't understand this. It's new and different to them and most of them are a bunch of bigots. They have no insight into us honey."

I have to look back down before I can reply. "But… but what if they're… r-right?"

"Maura, tell me, does this seem like insanity to you?" I start to question but she cuts me off. "Does it? Does this," she grabs my face and crushes our lips together, "feel wrong? Does this," she runs her hand up my side as she kisses me again. "Does that feel crazy to you? Does this" she trails kisses down my neck and bites lightly, "feel bad? Is it insanity? Is it tragedy, Maura? Should I stop?" she asks as she continues.

I sigh in contentment as she kisses me on the mouth again. "I… I'm so sorry." I gasp as I start to sob again. She hugs me tighter.

"Maura. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. If…. If you change your mind, I'll let you go. I won't keep you from what you want. I love you too damn much to make you miserable."

"Jane, language. I'm not…. I'm not miserable… I just… I don't want y-you to regret…. Us…. Me…. I know that…. You could do better…" I say curling my knees to my chest. Before I can process anything, I'm on my back on the floor with Jane hovering over me, her mouth covering mine. It's hard to remember what we were talking about with her kissing me like that.

"You… Are the _best _thing that has ever happened to me Maura. And dammit, I love you. You are worth it Maura. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make sure you feel that way." She kisses me and pulls me to my feet.

I blink more tears back. "You don't know that you'll spend the rest of your life with me Jane."

I can see the anger that crosses her face. "I was going to do this right. I didn't want to do it like this. I wanted you to be dressed up… Well more than usual. I was going to take you to see that ballet you've been rambling about for months…." She pauses in her speech to kneel in front of me. "And I was going to say that you, Maura, are my life. You are the only thing I seem to care about anymore. I feel like there is a piece of me missing if I am not with you. I want to wake up with you in my arms, and _only _you. So will you, Maura Dorthea Isles, marry me?"

I cannot even formulate an appropriate response in my head as she pulls out a ring. Tears pour in rivers down my face as I stand there nodding. She slips the ring onto my finger and pulls me to her, running her hand over my hair. "Maura, I was trying to make you happy; not upset you more. I'm so sorry baby. Please stop. You know I can't stand it when you cry."

I laugh and I can tell that it sounds slightly hysterical. It isn't long before I am laughing uncontrollably with tears still running down my face. "Maura, honey?" Jane's concern only makes me laugh harder. "I… m not up-upset…. I was c-cryin-g because I'm hap-happy." Her face falls into a smile in a way that is uniquely Jane.

After a few minutes I am able to calm myself down and I stand there with my head on Jane's chest, her arms secure around my waist. "You're right you know. Before…. None of that felt wrong. It all felt like I'm where I'm supposed to be. I know I shouldn't have let them get to me…. I just…. They just kept on and on. They say those things all the time and I just needed to know…. I can't be the only one that feels this much. Without you, I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not sure there is a me without you Jane. I've never _needed_ anyone as much as I need you."

Jane lifts my face to hers and starts kissing me heatedly. "Then it seems like you're just going to have to be used to this because I am not going anywhere. Not without you at least." I sigh as I hug her tightly and lean up for another kiss.

This is who I am.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

**A/N: Well I hope that chapter was complete crap. Please review!**


End file.
